1. Field
A composition for a polarization film, a polarization film, a method of manufacturing the same, and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) including the polarization film are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display that is currently being widely used. The LCD includes two display panels, each provided with an electric field generating electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, wherein liquid crystal molecules are rotated depending upon an electric field formed between the electric field generating electrodes to thereby vary light transmittance and display an image. The LCD includes a polarizing plate on an outer surface of the display panels. The polarizing plate transmits polarized light, and thus controls a polarization direction of incident light on the display panel and light emitted from the display panel. The polarizing plate generally includes a polarizer and a protective layer for the polarizer. The polarizer may be formed of, for example, polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”), and the protective layer may be formed of, for example, triacetyl cellulose (“TAC”). However, manufacture of the polarizing plate including the polarizer and the protective layer not only involves a complicated process and high production costs, but also results in a thick polarizing plate, which leads to an increased thickness of a display device.